User blog:TheRadBoy/High School Blog Number Four and Life Update and Stuff
So, yeah. I'm just gonna talk about a couple o' things here. Geometry: '''I realized that, although geometry is pretty hard, it's pretty much on the same level as in Poland. And I got the equivelant of a B- in Poland, I can expect a B- here. '''Track: '''About a week ago, I decided that I just can't do track. Instead of 3 days of training, it turns out we have to train 5 days a week, not only after-school but also BEFORE school about 2 days a week. So I emailed the coach telling him that I have to quit. As a freshman, I can't commit to something that important right away. Not to mention that all the other guys are, like, 5 times faster and stronger and taller and older. The coach replied that, as a freshman, I shouldn't have to do so much training, so I can explore other clubs, get comfortable in my surroundings, etc. for now, and I can come back to track in January, when the season starts. Yay! '''Late-Arrivals: '''Yeah, so, Thursdays are late arrival-days, meaning that instead of starting at 7:30, school starts at 8:30, but the buses come at the normal time (6:30-7:00), so the kids who take the bus still have to wake up at about 6:00 and WAIT an hour in school. Luckily, my dad just started a new job (he had a temporary job the past 2 months in the USA), and he can now conviently drop me off at about 8:15 on Thursdays, and then drive to work. So I can wake up past 7:00! Yay! I'm still not used to waking up at 6:00 every other day of the week, though. '''Italian-Americans: '''I have a course called Introduction to Business, which I chose myself, and the teacher is awesome! She reminds me of the Magliozzi brothers from Car Talk, which made me wonder: what do they have in common? Then I realized: both the Car Talk brothers and Mrs. Fortuna are Italian-Americans! That made me think about all the other Italian-Americans I know, and I realized: Italian-Americans are awesome and fun! So yay for them! :) '''Lazy September: Something I realized is that, there are only 3 weeks (by week I mean Monday thru Friday) that are completely in September this year. AND GUESS WHAT! I have a day off in each of them. In the first week, I have Monday off because of Labor Day. In the second week, I have Monday off because of Rosh Hashanah. In the third week, I have Wednesday off because of Yom Kippur. I have no idea why we don't go to school on those holidays - my town doesn't have a large Jewish population. But I'm not complaining :P '''Back-To-School/Labor Day season ending, Autumn/Halloween season starting: '''So it's the 3-day Labor Day weekend, yay! But this also means that the Back-To-School season is coming to an end! Which means that it's time for autumn, and before we know it, it will be Halloween. October 31, 2015 will be my first Halloween in the USA since October 31, 2010. So, I'm very excited. Polish people do know what Halloween is, but it is only celebrated in larger cities with costume parties and such, but even in the cities nobody decorates or trick-or-treats. I already put up the Halloween background for my chat, xat.com/Sarcy, yesterday. I guess that's too early, but who cares. Speaking of early: I actually saw a house with Halloween decorations in August! Obviously, the person who did that was nuts. I probably won't see another house with decorations for 2-3 more weeks. I will probably decorate my house in about a month. When will you guys put up your Halloween decorations? Anyways, that's all for now! Bye! Happy long weekend! Category:Blog posts